


Textual Healing

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's graduating, and he won't stop texting Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textual Healing

As far as Jensen is concerned, Jared owes him for making him get up this early.

Jared is his best friend. He loves Jared (in ways he would rather not have Jared find out about, necessarily). Of course, he's going to go to Jared's graduation. Graduating college is a big deal, and Jensen is proud of him, and, should Jensen ever get the guts up to ask the guy out, he'll feel better knowing he isn't lusting after someone who's still in college. Overall, he's in favor of the ceremony, except for two things.

One, it's early as fuck. And two, it's _long_.

An hour in and there's no sign of any kind of ending--the first 45 minutes was waiting and the graduates walking in and getting settled, and the speeches have barely started. Jensen's ass is falling asleep. He can't even _see_ Jared.

He's a little surprised when his phone buzzes, and he picks it up automatically, glancing down to see it's a text from Jared. _so bored. my balls itch. fml._

It's not like it's a particularly exciting message, but Jensen still feels a goofy grin spread over his face.

 _don't scratch, everyone will see. dont wanna give ur parents a show_ , Jensen texts back.

He probably shouldn't be encouraging Jared to text during the ceremony, but in his defense, Jared started it.

 _like they can see me. i could jerk off up here and no one would even know_

Jensen feels his face heat up. It's nothing Jared wouldn't say to him in person, but in a text it sounds different. More--serious. It's not an off-hand thing Jared just said without thinking about it.

He licks his lips, looking back down at the text. He doesn't really know how to laugh it off like he would in person.

 _probably the people sitting next to you would notice_ , he settles on, and hopes that's the end of it. He tries to refocus on the speeches, but he has no idea who's talking right now or why he should care.

 _dude, I can be pretty sneaky about it_

Jensen glances around, trying to see if anyone is paying attention to him. No one is. He's not sure if he's glad or not.

 _are you trying to get me to dare you to jerk off on stage? do you have a weird exhibitionist thing i dont know about, jt?_

He rubs his face, trying not to think about how darkly he's blushing. He's flirting. With Jared. Via text message. During Jared's graduation.

It should absolutely not be hot.

It's a long few minutes until Jared texts back, long enough Jensen is getting nervous. But the text that finally comes through is more than worth it.

 _now i cant stop thinking about it_

Jensen licks his lips, glancing around again. Still no one looking at him. The speaker is droning on about how her dreams took her to do charity work in Africa during her semester abroad, or something. Jensen is so far from caring.

He bites his lip, trying to ignore that he's kind of hard. Jesus, he's fucked.

 _are you all riled up on stage, man? gonna go get your diploma with a boner?_

Jensen turns his ringer off, mostly so that he won't know exactly when Jared replies. If Jared replies. If he hasn't fucked this up forever.

He lasts about thirty seconds before he looks at his phone, despite his best efforts. Apparently not having the phone on doesn't actually keep him from checking it. He's pathetic.

 _wouldnt you like to know_

Jensen stares at the text for what feels like forever. He has two choices here--he could shrug it off, joke around, pretend he doesn't care.

Or he could--

 _yeah, i really would_ he sends, before he can talk himself out of it.

The wait seems longer this time. He doesn't bother turning off the vibration on his phone, but he can't help checking all the time anyway, wondering if there's something he missed, if he somehow didn't hear.

Or if maybe he just sent Jared the last text he'll ever send.

Finally, finally, his phone buzzes, and Jensen stares at it for another minute before he finally opens up the text.

 _what would you do if I did?_

Jensen's breath leaves him in a rush, so loud a few people actually look over at him.

 _itd be tough to do any of the things i want in the middle of graduation_

Jensen glances up as the first name gets called. Julie Abbot. Still ages before Padalecki.

 _you should tell me anyway. ive got an exhibitionist thing_

Jensen groans, and a guy behind him shushes him.

This is the worst possible time for this.

 _if i could get through all the rows of people and onto the stage without making a scene, id get under your robe and suck your dick_

There's another long pause, but this one doesn't really worry Jensen. He's pretty sure Jared is into it now. It actually makes him feel kind of smug. At least the part of him that isn't doing an internal victory dance because Jared is _into him_. Which makes this officially the best day ever.

 _oh jesus, you actually want me to go up there with a boner dont you_

Jensen snorts, waving a hand at the guy behind him when he shushes again.

 _you pretty much told me you wanted that too_ , he texts. He considers and adds, _what, you like the idea of me on my knees for you?_

He tries to ignore his own dick, which is more than a little interested in the idea itself.

 _well, no offense, but your mouth pretty much looks like it was made to have a dick in it_ , Jared texts, with almost no delay.

 _wow, original. ive never heard that one before_

 _my dick is tenting my graduation robe, i have no blood in my head, and youre expecting me to be original?_

Jensen glances around before grinding his heel down on his dick, just enough to relieve the pressure. He might die before this ceremony ends.

Except then he won't get laid. So clearly not an option.

 _you want to do anything other than suck my dick?_ Jared texts, a minute later.

 _i want to do everything_ , Jensen sends back, unable to feel the least bit ashamed.

 _holy fuck_ , Jared texts, and then, _gonna stop texting before I explode. but youre gonna meet me in the engineering building bathroom at the reception and suck my dick, yeah?_

Jensen stares, disbelieving, for a long moment.

 _this ceremony is never gonna end_ he finally texts.

 _that's a yes, right?_

Jensen snorts. _duh._


End file.
